The Follower
by BooLewis
Summary: The Ring is a mysterious, dangerous object and with its power comes the entwining of Fate. When Frodo Baggins arrives at the Prancing Pony the Ring safe under his shirt, he doesn't realize that the lowly inn maiden, Tessa, is about to become entrapped within the dangerous adventures of the Fellowship. Eventual LegolasxOC and Tenth Walker Story. No Mary Sue.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The Prancing Pony

The low glow of lanterns hanging off the walls of the inn gave the large, common dining hall a warm ambience as men and hobbits alike talked loudly among themselves. A lone young woman balancing a tray of jugs swerved between the tables with grace, before gently placing them onto the tables of thirsty mouths.

"Here you go Mr. Millbrook, one strong ale for you. I do believe it has seen many winters within our cellar," she stated proudly with a soft smile.

"Ah, thank you dear," her pet regular replied as she moved off to serve her next guest, a young hobbit who cheekily asked for a free pint of ale. A gentle raise of her brow and stern look soon put the hobbit into his place, before he bid her a cheery and loud goodnight, staggering out of the the inn for his burrow home.

The soft glance of her fire whiskey eyes around the common saw the dining hall tantalizingly slowly emptying of her patrons, however one with an empty glass caught her sharp sight and swooping in she offered him another drink; he gladly accepted deeply swallowing the strong, amber liquid.

Looking through a glass stained window told her the evening was growing late, and soon she would have to close the inn for the night. She felt at peace for tonight business had been well and the men had been decent, allowing her the ease of serving her patrons easily and the shine of gold coin upon the tables left for her had greatly lifted her spirits.

She could not remember the last she had found working so pleasing.

"Tessa…?"A meek voice called and with a glance behind her shoulder, she saw a young child hugging the post of the ajar back door. A tangle of dark curls framed the sweet girl's face, a pair of large auburn eyes staring intently at the inn maiden, a tinge of uncertainty outlined in the way she shyly drew her foot in circles on the wooden floor, her eyes now following the movement.

Tessa couldn't help but feel a tinge of annoyance at the child for it was unsightly for a young girl of her age to be seen up at such an hour. However, concern for what had made the girl come seeking her overrode the feeling and she strolled over to kneel before the child, placing a hand under her chin.

"What is it my dear Myria?" Tessa asked smiling softly when the girl raised her head to speak.

"We all wish for your company. Mother is sickly again and we are afraid of the shadows…"she whispered, her eyes wide with childlike fear. Tessa let her hand fall down from Myria's cheek before gathering the girl's small hands into her own and giving them a comforting squeeze.

"I shan't be too long. Hurry along back to the cottage, and I promise to tell all of you a wonderful tale. I may even bring along a little treat if I find you all within bed," Tessa prompted, watching as Myria's eyes lit with the promise of a bedtime story and special treat.

"Ok, we will wait for you!"

Tessa watched amused as the young girl slipped out the back door and bounded down the winding path, past the inn's stables and to the cottage residence at the back. She watched intently until she saw Myria enter the cottage and close the door, and sated that she was safe in their home she returned to her duties. The sight of her master, Mr. Butterbur, dealing with hobbits at the door only made her sigh, for surely they would seek the warmth of a hearty meal and the sweet sting of ale.

* * *

"Good evening, little Master! What may you be wanting?" Barliman Butterbur asked, his approachable demeanour easing the group of hobbits. They had been chased by evil beings through forests and country sides and to have finally arrived within the safe walls of Bree, the hobbits were ready for a hearty meal and warm bed.

Frodo Baggins however, was not at ease as he glanced around the busy inn searching for a familiar grey bearded wizard, who to his surprise could not be seen. He did however notice a young woman attending the patrons with a gentleness and ease he had never seen before. Her hair was cut short in a ragged chin length bob, the strands of hair straggly and curled, the hair dark in colour under the ambience of the lamps.

Feeling the expected stares of his hobbit friends Frodo quit his search of Gandalf and his observation of the girl and faced the inn keeper.

"Beds for four, and stabling for five ponies," Frodo replied. He then remembered something. "Are you Mr. Butterbur?"

"I can very well see to that! And that is right, Barliman Butterbur at your service!" the innkeeper replied a happy twinkle to his wrinkled eyes. He then too seemed to remember something as he slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Hobbits! That does remind me! Might I ask your names?" he asked leaning over the counter to give the four hobbits his attention.

"These here are Mr. Brandybuck and Mr. Took," Frodo introduced the two cheeky, childish hobbits grinning ear to ear, their stomachs unashamedly growling at the smell and thought of a hearty meal.

"Sam Gamgee," Frodo nodded to the round, pudgy hobbit beside him. "And I am Mr. Underhill."

"Ah, I see. Welcome to the Prancing Pony, my Hobbit friends, please do make yourself at home," Barliman encouraged seeing them to a table. Before long plates of steaming, warm food was placed before them and large cups of ale, the young woman smiling a soft smile that seemed to melt their distress and troubles away.

"Here we are my little masters. I can only hope this is to satisfy?" she asked playing nervously with the fraying ends of her old apron. One smell of the food had the hobbits stomachs growling and looking up in awe from their plates of food they nodded their heads eagerly. With a soft twinkle in her eye she curtsied a little bob and went off to tend her other patrons, unaware that from the edge of the room a cloaked man watched them intently unsure if these were the hobbits the old wizard had spoken off.

* * *

The evening melted away into night, and with a disgruntled sigh Tessa leaned against the wall wearily, a plate in her hand. Instead of business slowing it had seemed the coming of night had encouraged the visiting of many patrons and before long Tessa had found herself struggling to tend to them all. At times even Mr. Butterbur had helped in attending.

Now all who was left was the four hobbits and a strange, cloaked man sitting in a dark corner, leisurely puffing away on a pipe. She frowned at the sight of the smoke. It wasn't disallowed to smoke, but the smell was nauseating and she found herself struggling to keep her face from showing her scowl.

The hobbits who were now quiet, had been a rowdy bunch singing and drinking away their weariness. At one point one of them had mysteriously disappeared and then reappeared, and believing it a hobbit magic trick she had dismissed it. But the strange man at the back had not, and to Tessa it had seemed that his dark vigil had increased twice fold. With a shiver she removed herself from her thoughts, only to feel a large hand clamp down onto her shoulder.

"Eeek!" She yelped dropping the plate with a loud clatter. Her cheeks flamed a deep red as the last patrons, the hobbits and the strange man, all turned to stare and a deep chuckle from behind let her know the hand belonged to her master, Mr. Butterbur.

"Oh my dear Tessa! You always were easy to scare!" he chortled bending to pick up the plate. Tessa stood frozen in embarrassment and she could feel the deep blush racing down her neck.

"I came to inform you that the little masters want to let a room. Would you be a dear and prepare it?" She nodded in response, still unable to speak but then remembering her younger siblings she spoke up.

"Master, I must tend to my siblings first. Is that ok?" She kept her eyes downcast nervously playing with the fraying apron once more.

"Of course! Of course!" he chortled rumbling off. With a sigh she hurried along to the stone cottage, not before secretly stuffing some scones into her apron. The low glow a lantern could be seen through a window of the cottage, and making her way down the path she tried to avoid the stones and dips that more often than not caused her to trip and stumble. The night was quiet and a cold breeze tickled her cheeks, an ominous shiver slivering down her spine.

Reaching the door of the cottage she knocked before entering the room, only to watch amused as three of her four siblings raced to the bed. Deena, of twelve years age was already in the bed a book upon her lap.

"I told them you would arrive soon," she commented coolly an arched eyebrow high on forehead. She then turned her attention back to the book. The other three siblings scrambled and bumped into the bed, squishing against one another roughly. The sight of four children cramped onto a large bed was amusing yet sad. Tessa found herself wishing she was able to earn more to provide them with a bed each, but it was not to be so and with that thought in mind she strolled over to them.

With a gentle smile she sat on the edge of the bed and slowly pulled out four scones, one for each of the children. Asram, the only boy and eldest of the four children, face lit up eagerly. Mildred, the youngest, eyed the scones with large, blue eyes; dark lashes framing the curious orbs. She cuddled up to Asram latching onto his arm before whispering into his ear, "Are them scones?"

Tessa let out a little laugh at Mildred's use of English. Despite being five, she still had not grasped how to talk properly and glancing at Deena, who was menacingly intelligent for her age, she saw a visible scowl.

"Mildred… What am I to do with you?" Tessa sighed an exhausted smile on her lips. Mildred's face lifted into a cheeky expression, two dimples appearing. Next to her was Myria, who shyly glanced at the scones.

Leaning forward she placed one scone each on their awaiting hands and watched happily as they all either nibbled, scoffed, tested or ate the scones. They disappeared within moments.

"Thanks Tess!" Asram leaned forward to place a kiss of appreciation on her cheek and she blushed in return. Myria merely smiled and Mildred who always copied Asram leaned forward to place a sloppy kiss on her other cheek. Deena who was reading again, had a small, secretive smile on her thin lips.

Seeing their appreciation gave Tessa renewed energy and she happily delved into a tale of adventure. They all eagerly listened, except for Deena, and before long they all began to nod off. Mildred was the first to go, her little head of brown curls falling onto Asram's shoulder, and then Myria who curled up into a little ball.

When the tale was finished, Tessa was reminded of the room she had to prepare. Standing she moved along the bed to each give her siblings a kiss on the head, tucking the large quilt around their bodies. As she stood to leave, a hand snatched her dress's sleeve and she glanced down to see it was Deena. There was vulnerability within her hazel eyes that had Tessa concerned, and kneeling down beside the bed she tenderly stroked the usually indifferent girl's hair.

"What troubles you Deena?" Tessa asked softly, her voice barely heard in the quiet room. Deena seemed hesitant to ask and placing her book down on the floor, she whispered, "When will father return?"

The question caused Tessa's heart to stumble and her mouth parched as she struggled for a response. Glancing away nervously her straying hand found Deena's and gave it a small squeeze. Finally, after mere moments she faced her sister.

"Deena… I-I…"she sighed uncomfortably, "I do not know when he will return."

The statement rang true within Tessa, and she realised in that moment just how long their father had been away. She watched closely gauging Deena's reaction. The girl simply nodded, as if she had already known the answer. Perhaps she had and had asked merely for Tessa's own sake. Tessa was only reminded of Deena's insightfulness and menacing intelligence, it truly scared her.

As she left the cottage she saw Deena curl into the bed and close her eyes. Satisfied that they were all now asleep she hustled off down the path, stumbling only once.

* * *

Returning to the inn she found the common dining room eerily empty and severely cold. It was strangely dark, the lamps having blown out when she entered, the wind having smitted the flame. Feeling a sense of misplaced fear she called out for Mr. Butterbur, but none replied.

The front door to the Prancing Pony rattled against a strong gale of wind and starting in fright she made for the stairs, eager to finish preparing the room and be gone. The old stairs creaked under her weight and reaching the top landing she fumbled through the dark to a spare room.

The door creaked open and she winced at the sound, terribly aware of the odd silence and other sleeping patrons. She couldn't bear the thought of an angry, tired patron coming after her and with that thought she hurried in grabbing the lamp on the far-side of the room.

She searched within her apron's pocket for the matches she kept spare. The window rattled behind her and abruptly burst open, a strong gust blowing into the room.

"Oh my!" She gasped her small body shaking before running over to try and shut them. They were causing a loud racket as they banged against the wall, and finally having them shut she slumped feeling very weary.

It was once more silent in the room, and downstairs she heard the front door rattling. It hadn't been windy before, but a strong gale probably from the far, cold North had blown in and she expected a storm would soon follow in its path.

As she thought she began making the beds quickly with her expert hand. The process of putting sheets on and fluffing pillows was calming to her frazzled nerves, and when the door slowly creaked open she paid no heed, deep in concentration.

As she smoothed over the sheets on the last bed, she felt a cold, sickly breath upon her neck and a thousand warnings blared in her head.

Someone or something was behind her.

Her skin, despite being hidden beneath her dress was prickling and alive with raised bumps, her heart racing frantically.

She slowly turned around only to scream in sheer fear.

Whatever they were, ghost, beast or thing were dressed in dark cloaks, their faces obscured from her eyes. They squealed their high pitched call and Tessa felt the blood leave her body as her legs turned to jelly. Her eyes raced to find an escape but before she could act she felt herself be thrown against the wall, her throat held tight by the bony, chillingly cold hand of the wraith.

Tears were falling freely down her cheeks as she sobbed, trying to breath.

"Frodo… Baggins…" the one holding her hissed and she cried out, her heart thumping against the cage of her ribs dangerously. The voice was cold and pure evil and Tessa struggled to remain conscience.

"The ring, girl… The ring!" they all hissed, growing agitated at her lack of response. She tried to scream and in a desperate attempt she kicked out with her legs. All she hit was cloak and it only served for the hold on her neck to grow tighter as she was lifted higher against the wall.

"L-Let me… go!" she choked out, her vision blurring.

"The Dark Lord seeks the ring…." They hissed, "Where is the ring… Where is Frodo Baggins?"

"I d-don't know…"she rasped her hands grabbing onto the arm of her attacker. She weakly tried to ply the hand away, but it was to no avail. Her head pounded from the lack of oxygen and her throat screamed for reprieve.

Then they all began to wail their high pitched scream, and like a breaking of a dam clear, crisp air burst forth into her airways and she greedily sucked it in. At the same moment she collapsed to the ground, her head hitting the floor heavily as her attacker fled, a mysterious figure slashing at the fleeing enemies.

Her vision was blurry and within her foggy mind she realised that two small humans were suddenly beside her, touching her shoulder and speaking. She couldn't hear because of a dull ringing in her ears but before she blacked out she remembered the feeling of weightlessness and the figure of man, a sword of great craftsmanship held within his grasp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The Ring**

The world around her was hazy and blurred, a dull ache pounding within her head. Her deep, auburn eyes fought to be open, fluttering against the exhaustion that crept around her conscience. Around her she heard the whisperings of two people talking, their voices resounding within her head. It hurt and she grumbled in protest.

It went quiet and she sighed in relief, glad that the pestering sound was gone allowing her the rest and peace she seeked. She let her head lull to the side, her eyes giving up the fight to close. She weakly snuggled into the soft mattress of her bed, the blankets covering her giving the warmth she seeked.

"Do you think she's awake?"

"I don't know, shall I get Strider?"

The voices were whispering again and she groaned louder, letting the voices know of her discomfort. They went silent once more before the sound of someone getting up and leaving the room, the door closing too loudly for her ears, caused her eyes to snap open.

The first thing she noticed was that it was early morning. The soft peachy colour of the dawn flittering into the room through a window that was open allowed a cool breeze to flow in. The second thing she noticed was that her head hurt terribly.

A resounding ache pounding through her skull making her want to close her eyes immediately, but she wouldn't dare because the third thing she noticed was that there was a little hobbit by her bedside.

Her auburn eyes were pinned onto the creature and remained unblinking as they drunk his appearance in of soft, golden curls framing a smart face with a straight nose and mischievous eyes to pair. She recognised him as one of the late comers from last night.

"W-Who are you?" she rasped, her throat surprisingly dry. She tried to swallow but her tongue was thick and stuck to the sides of her mouth, she had never wanted water more than now. He seemed as to read her mind and from the table beside him he poured from a pitcher a cup of water for her.

Offering it to her she shakily took it and gulped its content greedily.

"I am Peregin Took of the Shire. But to you, I may be called Pippin," he smiled giving a small bow. He took his seat on a stool beside her bed and awaited her reply almost with a childlike eagerness. Tessa was hesitant though.

She'd awoken in a strange room beside a stranger, and she did not know why. Her memory was fuzzy and unattainable.

"Why am I here?" she asked. Pippin's face lit up to reply, as if he had something on the tip of his tongue but the door to the room ferociously opened and a man entered, breathing heavily. A regal and demanding presence surrounding him.

"Pippin leave so I may talk to the girl," the man commanded, though to Tessa's surprise, the voice was gentle. Pippin's face fell and as he glanced back at Tessa he smiled sadly before standing and leaving his post.

When Pippin had left the room, the man, Strider, closed the door. He stared at Tessa and she trembled under his intense stare. Her eyes did not fail to catch the scabbard that rested against his leg, a sword most definitely within its confines.

Tessa assessed the man hesitantly, her eyes meekly coming to meet his own. She felt small within his presence but it did not go unnoticed that the man was nervous. It was only through the insightful gaze of Tessa's that she noticed the way he kept swallowing and his eyes glancing away from her own every few seconds.

The silence in the room was almost threatening and Tessa struggled not to cry, she had never been one for confrontation and as the man slowly made his way over she felt her stomach tighten and then drop as he sat on the edge of her bed.

She struggled to keep her breathing calm for this was a man she did not know. He could hurt her.

"Dear girl, do remember anything of last night?" His stare was intense but soft, his voice gentle, but it did naught all to calm her when a torrent of memories suddenly assailed her.

Black creatures of the night. Raspy voices and bony hands. The grip around her throat and the sudden, yet welcomed darkness that followed.

She went rigid in shock and terror.

Strider watched concerned as Tessa's body stiffened and her face paled, appearing pasty in appearance. Her lower lip trembled and her eyes widened, scanning the room vigilantly. Then like a cat bolting from a dog she whipped the covers off of her and scrambled for the door.

Strider was momentarily shocked by her speed before jumping up himself and grabbing her. Tessa's hand had only touched the handle of the door when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and tug her. She cried out before feeling herself be dumped back onto the bed.

Whimpering she cowered onto the farthest side of the bed away from the man with tears falling down her pale cheeks. She had never been more afraid and her heart hammered at the thought of her siblings.

"W-Where and what are t-those things? W-Who a-are you?" her voice scratched and wobbled, her eyes searching for the threat.

"You remember then…"he whispered solemnly, his hand coming to rest on his sword. Tessa mistook the action and cried out.

"Please sir! Do not kill me… I promise I will not speak of what happened last night! My siblings need me, my death will do no good…" she whimpered her auburn eyes pleading.

"Be calm child," he chuckled, "No harm will come to you."

Her crying slowly died down and she curled her knees up, hugging them. The man, Strider, watched quietly before sighing deeply.

"My name is Strider, and I am a ranger of the North. What is your name child?"

She did not reply at first, afraid. But the quiet look of assertion from Strider had her conceding.

"Tessa, is my name," she whispered her voice barely heard.

He nodded and stood before slowly walking to the window to stare out. Below he saw a stone cottage and a washing line, white linen hanging from it. With a glance over his shoulder he began.

"Tessa, you have seen things many would not live to tell. You are lucky to have survived."

She refused his stare and watched her hands instead. She nodded glumly and he faced the window once more.

"Those things… That attacked you," he breathed, "They are not of this world. They are Ring wraiths, sworn to the Dark Lord and the one Ring."

Striders voice had seemed breathless when he spoke of the 'one Ring' and Tessa's heart had stumbled remembering the Ring wraith's words.

They had wanted a ring, the one Ring, for their Dark lord.

"The one Ring…"she whispered. Striders head slowly turned to face her and she looked up to face him.

"What is this Ring? I do not know it, yet my heart trembles when it is spoken of," Tessa admitted shivering uncomfortably. "I feel it calling to me."

"Dear child, it calls to all. The Ring is a powerful, devious object one that has brought great destruction upon our world before. You must know now, its power reigns again and the dark Lord Sauron seeks its power once more."

Tessa trembled, her heart troubled. To know that such darkness was within the world made her fearful for her siblings. She vowed to never let the darkness harm them.

"Who is this… Sauron?" she asked.

"A great fear long lost within the legends of Middle Earth. But he rises once more in power and intends to rule with his Ring."

Tessa thought hard. This lord Sauron was a threat, a dangerous threat according to Strider. She could not understand though, why he told her of these things.

"Why do you tell me of these things," she asked fearful. She was all suddenly aware of how dangerous he could be. The sword by his side was only a physical reminder along with his rugged appearance. Her instinct told her to run and be gone, for his next words would surely bind her to a fate she wished not for.

"Tessa, dear child…"he began, "I tell you these things because as of last night, you know too much. You have seen things that no other should see, but now that you have… You cannot escape the fate that now entwines you with I and my company." His voice was ragged and she could see he was struggling to say something.

She stared hard at him before whispering, "What do you mean?"

He was suddenly before her kneeling by the bed. His eyes were like the calm before the storm and he swallowed thickly, ducking his head.

"I am meaning this; you can no longer stay here."

The silence that reigned was fraught with friction, tense and unyielding. Tessa, gentle and soft, her face tender, was now hard and angry. Her auburn eyes burned with a building fire, their swirls of deep whisky flaming.

"You dare ask of me to leave my home? My siblings?"

"I do not ask. I command," Strider looked up pinning her with his own stern stare, "_You_ know too much. _You _are a threat to your family. The wraiths will return and ask _you_ again of the Ring. They will torture _you_ and they will murder your siblings, because of _you _they will _die_."

Tessa's fire withered and she slumped against the bed.

"I-I can't leave them…"

"You will though."

She lifted her head weakly and stared into his eyes. Even though she was higher than him, being on the bed and he kneeling on the floor she still felt small, lost in the intense and serious stare of his eyes.

"I am sorry child…" Strider whispered.

A knock on the door diverged her attention from Strider and he stood slowly to answer it. Opening it stood Pippin and another three hobbits. They eagerly stared at her, except for one with dark hair, the one who she had seen do his disappearing magic trick.

Strider stopped at the door, "Tessa, we leave within the hour. Be ready."

She didn't reply and stared at the far wall. Pippin hesitantly wandered over to her side and two of the hobbits followed him.

"Tessa, these are my friends; Samwise and Merry," waving at her was the two hobbits mentioned standing beside Pippin, "And over by the door is Frodo."

The name stirred something within her and raising her head to look at the door she remembered.

"Frodo Baggins?" she asked, her voice cold. Frodo stared at her, his brow furrowing as he wondered how she knew his name.

"Yes, I am Frodo Baggins of the Shire."

"You… leave," she whispered raggedly. The hobbits seemed shocked by her coldness and bluntness. Frodo obliged though, leaving the room without another word.

"Tessa… Are you alright?" Pippin strode to her side and hesitantly moved a hand to her shoulder. He watched confused as two tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Do I look alright to you? I have been asked, no, _commanded_, to leave my family and do what? Never return?" she cried softly, burring her face into her palms. Pippin at a lost removed his hand and signalled for Merry and Samwise to leave.

"Tessa…" he began but a sharp look from her had him leaving the room too. Closing the door he heard her gasping cries.

* * *

The hour passed and a knock at the door had Tessa jolt awake. Her eyes were crusty and sore from crying, and her throat hurt. The pillow she had lay her head against was wet with her tears.

"Tessa, it is time to go dear child," Strider's voice called through the door. Tessa's heart pounded and she silently got up and wandered over to the window.

It was early noon and looking down she saw her home, the small stone cottage. There on the washing line was the white linen she had hung only yesterday. How quickly everything could change.

"Tessa, we must leave."

She continued to stare, unmoving. In the window of the cottage she spotted movement and her heart stopped. Mildred stared up at her before pointing.

Tessa watched as another child, Deena joined Mildred's side and then Myria. They all stared up before smiling. They waved and she remained unmoving.

The door opened to the room and Strider walked in. Tessa didn't move, her eyes stuck on her siblings. They continued waving until she felt a presence beside her. They stopped waving and confused expressions replaced their happiness.

She felt a dry sob rise up and she glanced up at Strider.

"Please…. Please don't make me leave. They need me," she pleaded, tears falling down her cheeks. He shook his head and swallowed thickly.

"I refuse to leave," she ground out. He looked away as if pained before suddenly grabbing her legs and swinging her over the top of his shoulder. She cried out and began to fight, kicking and scratching his thick tunic covered back.

"Let me go! You can't take me!" she screamed, vicious. She refused to go, she refused to leave her siblings. They needed her and how could she even think of abandoning them like this?

"I can't leave them! They can't survive without me!" she yelled sobbing as he walked out of the room and out onto the landing. He began descending the stairs and she continued to sob and scream, yelling incoherent thoughts.

"They need me! Please! Put me down!" she snarled punching his back. They reached the ground floor and Strider strode out of the front door. Tessa spotted Mr. Butterbur but he did not help and she wept.

Without her, they would starve. Asram would have to take on more jobs and he would tire. He would grow sick and perhaps die. Mother would die, already sickly. They would become orphans and she would not be there to care for them.

"Tessa!" a voice called and looking up through the tangles of her hair and puffy eyes she spotted Asram. He was standing at the back door an expression of confusion. Behind him was Deena, Myria and Mildred, fear clear on their faces.

She cried out one last time at them before the front door slammed in her face.

**Thank you for waiting for this chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy and please forgive any mistakes as I haven't edited this yet. Please enjoy and review! They seriously encourage me to keep going with this story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**The Coming of Arwen**

**Dear readers!**

**I am so sorry for this terribly long update! My health hasn't been the best and writing became somewhat of a chore for me :( BUT NO LONGER! I have gained my motivation back and I hope to continue this story :) However, updates will be sparing... Perhaps once or twice a month. I hope you can understand as I am entering my final year of school study, so of course that will become top priority :) **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter... It is reasonably short, but I thought I'd start of slow and build myself back up again! Please review! It gives me confidence to continue! **

**Thank you and enjoy! xx **

Strider had heard many things among his travels in the North.

The screeches of unearthly creatures, the cries of animals being slaughtered, and the growls of monsters hidden from view. But he had never heard the sound of a grieving girl before. Travelling with his company of merry hobbits, the strangled wails of Tessa was definitely a damper to the mood and a sound he would have to add to his list of things he had heard.

He could understand her source of sadness, but travelling through the wild North it was best to have the aid of stealth with them. This was hindered though with the wailing of Tessa, who now sitting upon Bill the pony hugged the pony's neck and cried into its mangy mane.

Beside him walked Frodo who was deep in thought. Samwise led the pony, talking to it fondly ignoring Tessa. Behind them was Pippin and Merry chatting away about second breakfast, though Strider couldn't ignore the look of concern Pippin would give Tessa every now and then. Perhaps it was best to take a break and try talk to the girl.

"Let's break here," he called to the company. Frodo looked up confused before complying and joining Samwise. Merry joined them, but Pippin rushed over concerned.

"What is the matter Strider?" he asked, his brow furrowed. Strider headed over to Tessa who sat slumped and unmoving on Bill, though soft whimpers could be heard from her. The pony snorted in discomfort, obviously sensing the depressed mood from his rider.

"I am talking to the girl."

Strider stopped in his steps when he felt something snag his arm, and looking down the soft face of Pippin stared up.

"Let me talk to her, please Strider," Pippin pleaded. Strider grimaced and moved about uneasily before hesitantly agreeing. Perhaps a small hobbit, who seemingly unthreatening would be able to get across to her. Strider despite being kind hearted and always meaning well, was a man. A rugged man with a sword strapped to his side and a stranger to Tessa. But, Pippin would not be able to get the message across.

"I am sorry Pippin. I must talk to her first, perhaps after you can offer her a word of comfort?" Strider suggested. The hobbit conceded before wandering off to join his friends. With a roll of his shoulders Strider strode over to the girl.

"Tessa…" he began. She made no move and made no acknowledgement of his presence. He was worried for it had been two days since they had left Bree. He had wondered if he'd made a mistake taking her with them, but he knew it was for the better. If she had remained in Bree, the wraiths would have returned and seeked her out. They were creatures known for no remorse and those who cannot provide are paid with their death. She had been unable to give them the knowledge they seeked, and if she had remained they would have returned and killed her.

He only worried for her siblings. They seemed only young and he had not seen a mother or father. Later he would have to divulge that mystery, but for now he must tend to her.

"Tessa you must drink at least," he gently demanded, offering his water skin by pressing it against her arm. She groaned and sniffed loudly before quietly weeping again. Amongst her weeping he heard a raspy voice.

"W-Why..?" it croaked and he trembled greatly. The voice was desolate, weak and one of someone who had given up. He knew she was not questioning the water, but rather why he had made her leave Bree.

He went forward and like picking up a baby swooped her bridal style into his arms. She was pale and she shut her eyes against the sun. Her lips were chapped and her hair was scraggly, her small body limp within his arms.

"Oh Tessa…" he whispered gently lowering her to the ground and placing her head softly onto the dirt. He stroked her hair, before lifting her head up to place his water skin at her mouth. He gently tipped it so that the water dribbled into her parched mouth. He watched intently as her small tongue poked out to lap at the water, its colour smeared white. A clear sign of dehydration. After her head lolled back onto his hand did he relent the water skin and place it down by his side. He heard footsteps and glanced up to see Pippin approaching hesitantly.

"Is she ok?" he asked, concern marring his soft features. The chilly wind of the North tussled his Hobbit curls, and lines of stress emerged on his forehead.

"Dear Pippin…" Strider began, his own turmoil evident with the thickness of his voice, "She is not well. There is only to keep going and hope her mood changes. I can do no more… It is up to her."

Gently he laid her down once more, and Pippin came forward. Kneeling, he hesitantly took her small hand in his own. She took a sharp intake of breathe before wide eyes turned to face him, her fear burning within her amber eyes.

"Tessa…Please be well," he whispered patting her hand. The small touch seemed to diminish the fear of the hobbit. Her weak mind, blurry from dehydration knew he was no harm to her. He was kind, soft and gentle. The man, Strider was different. He had kindness in his eyes, but she would always associate him towards him taking her away from her siblings and home. She did not know if she would ever forgive him.

Turning her attention back to the hobbit, she knew it was no help acting this way and the evident kindness in his soft eyes left a pang of guilt. She felt ashamed of her behaviour and her weakness. Was she not made of stronger stuff?

"I-I'm sorry…" she croaked and Pippin's head tilted to the side in confusion.

"What for?" he asked.

"For acting this w-way… I…"she sighed before continuing, "I am terribly ashamed of my behaviour," she admitted trying to face away from the innocent stare of his eyes. Further away, she knew Strider was listening intently. She flushed beet red and closed her amber eyes. She could feel the beginning of a headache pounding away behind her eyes.

"There is no need to be ashamed, Tess…" His voice was gentle and Tessa was shocked into silence at the nickname. She hadn't been called Tess in so long…

"Besides!" the sharp shrill of his voice called her back to the present and she focused her attention onto him, "It is time for second breakfast!"

His eyes sparkled with amusement and beyond her sight she heard a whoop of agreement and the deep chuckle of Strider. The man himself strode over and offered his large hand to her. She stared at it warily before Pippin nodded to her, encouraging her to take it.

Her hand slipped into the man's feeling the roughness of callouses and old scars. He gently heaved her up, grabbing her arms to help pull her up. She was shaky and unstable, and when his arms let go she felt her legs buckle and she went down, only to be caught by Strider.

She felt dizzy, and the world spun uncontrollably. Her jaw slackened as she felt bile rise up her throat. All Strider saw was her face pale before she shoved him away and collapsed onto the ground and vomitted.

It was a horrible sound, as she struggled to gain breath gagging. She then began to cry quietly, even more embarrassed.

"I-I'm so sorry…!" she whispered wiping her mouth.

"It is ok… Do not fret…" Strider comforted with a hand on her back. He once again lifted her up gently and more slowly, ensuring she did not fall back down or grow dizzy with sickness.

"Thank you…" Tessa's voice was hesitant and quiet, and before Strider could reply she had wandered over to the hobbits with shaking legs, Pippin assisting her.

Progress had been made and soon they would make it to Rivendell.

* * *

By nightfall the company of six had arrived at the old watch tower of Amon Sul. The crumbling ruin was eerily beautiful and Tessa admired it from upon Bill the pony.

She was feeling terribly weak and tired, her body exhausted from the long trek and hours of crying. Despite still being upset about leaving her siblings, she had somewhat made peace with herself. Perhaps this was fate's cruel trick… A vain attempt for her to broaden her horizons?

She shook her head feebly… No that wasn't it.

Little did she know, this was fate calling her to a greater task… An adventure that would change the world for the better.


End file.
